


A Whispered Word

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, analogical fluff, any way, bc i'm just getting back into writing, enjoy this little one shot, it's so weird rn, this is my first fluff fic in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst
Summary: a fluffy analogical one shot





	A Whispered Word

“Why are we here?”

Virgil stared up at the treehouse he and Logan hadn’t used in years. It didn’t look any different from the last time they’d come here the day they graduated from high school years ago: a small, one-room structure about the size of a dorm room, surrounded by a two and-a-half foot porch. The only real difference he could see was that it had been spruced up a bit with a new coat of paint and the railing sturdier.

When Logan was in middle school, it was where he hid when the bullies would chase him home. Since he lived on such a big plot of land with lots of trees, it was easy to lose them. In eighth grade when Virgil had met Logan, this was the first place he brought Virgil to.

“I thought you might like it here instead of my room.” He fidgeted with his glasses, and Virgil immediately noted it was not his usual I’m-better-than-you movement or even his I’m-far-too-irritated-with-how-wrong-you-are stim. He was nervous.

“What did you do? Is it for my birthday? I _told_ you I didn’t want anything.”

“Will you please just climb the ladder to see what it is?”

Slowly he climbed up, watching not to grab any of the chipped rungs. He couldn’t imagine what Logan could have gotten him. There was nothing he wanted—even after weeks of questioning he _still_ hadn’t given an answer.

“Wait here for just a moment.” Logan ducked in, hair scraping the top of the door. Virgil looked up at the sky and sighed as the sun dipped closer to the horizon. Something he would never get used to was how quickly the sun disappeared.

The door opened again and Logan gestured for him to come in. Lanky as Virgil was, he almost hit his forehead on the door. Turns out it didn’t matter because he hit his head on the door as he tried to take on in the transformation of the treehouse.

Before it had been littered with leaves, food wrappers, shoes, clothes, papers, and books. Now it looked like it was a perfect room for escaping. The floor had been cleaned, polished, and painted a shade of coffee brown. The walls had been redone so they no longer let in the wind and all along the room were lights. They glowed softly, illuminating the many pictures of him and Logan that had been taken much against their will by their friends Patton and Roman. From the ceiling dangled paper stars and lanterns, each with a short sentence on them:

 

_You make me feel so many things._

_My heart races when I look at you._

_I love when I can make you smile._

_You make me complete._

_I feel most comfortable around you._

 

Virgil didn’t know what to think, to do. He turned to Logan to ask what this was about when he didn’t see him at first. Then he looked down at Logon on one knee, presenting a beautiful gold band, and felt like the world had been ripped out from under him.

Logan took a deep breath before he said, “Virgil, you are my best friend. You’ve been there for me more than anyone else. You’re my rock and my sanity when I can’t come down. You are a wonderful, beautiful human being who makes me feel more than I ever thought was possible. I would be honored if you would do me the privilege of making me your husband.”

There were so many things going through Virgil head at the moment—when did he have time to do this why didn’t he see this coming why did his heart feel like it was going to explode—but he found enough of his voice to whisper, “Yes.”

Virgil tackled his fiancée with a hug, making them both roll to the floor, kissing him until he had no choice but to come up for air. Logan smiled into their kiss, wiping the tears from Virgil’s eyes.

“I love you more than you know,” Virgil murmured.

Logan laughed, rolling both of them over so that he could kiss Virgil softly on his neck—the place Logan had found he was most sensitive. “I know.”


End file.
